The present invention relates to a post guard integrated management system, and more particularly, to a post guard integrated management system which includes a post guard having an embedded integrated module and installed in a building, and when a collision accident occurs or a fire accident occurs in the post guard, and notifies a manager or an operator of the status and risk of the accident, and a post guard integrated management method thereof.
Recently, with the growth of the logistics industry, demand for modern large-sized logistics centers is increasing due to increase in demand for logistics warehouses and the high-grade service such as day-to-day delivery. In order to increase the space utilization of logistics centers, installation of racks is also increasing to allow maximum storage in a logistic warehouse. However, safety accidents due to rack breakage are also increasing. Particularly, collision between a rack and various logistic facilities (transport equipment, such as forklifts, lorries, and the like) may lead to secondary accidents due to cargo collapse, occasionally resulting in personal injury.
To avoid such problems, a rack anti-collision device is installed along the movement path of the transport equipment on the bottom of the logistics warehouse. However, since the rack anti-collision device is installed in the movement path of the transport equipment, it occupies a separate space in a narrow logistics warehouse, thereby lowering the spatial efficiency. Therefore, it is predicted that the installation rate will be higher than the current one if a rack anti-collision device is developed, which notifies the manager immediately when the rack is in a dangerous condition without occupying the space of the logistics warehouse.